


Just Messing Around

by SimplySadistic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySadistic/pseuds/SimplySadistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and Sasuke have been fooling around. One-shot inside. Yaoi. KibaxSasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Messing Around

Kiba pulled Sasuke into the empty janitor's closet, shutting the door as quickly as he opened it. He flicked on the light and looked at Sasuke

"We need to stop doing this, Kiba," The Uchiha said, crossing his arms, "I mean, I hate sneaking around like this. Especially with a dog like yourself." Sasuke spat the words out, a hint of malice in his words.

Kiba smirked, giving a light chuckle, "Yeah, yeah," The Inuzuka boy waved a hand in front of his face as if he was waving away Sasuke's words. "You know how this goes." He was eager to get this going.

"But, at school, Kiba?" Sasuke asked, "In a janitor's closet? That's kind of low, even for you."

"You know we can't go to my house," Kiba said, "And even if we could, you're always training till dark after school. I can't go out that late."

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "Whatever."

Kiba smiled, knowing that he had just won. "So, shall I start off like usual?" He moved closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha remained silent, sighing. Kiba leaned in and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips, to which the raven haired boy returned.

"See?" Kiba said, smirking, "You still love me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sasuke said, "Now fuck me and get it over with."

Kiba smirked, but he listened to his partner. He kissed Sasuke again, his tongue entering into the Uchiha's mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other's, forming a union between them. Kiba started pulling Sasuke's shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily. He tossed the Uchiha's shirt to the ground before removing his own shirt.

He kissed Sasuke again, pulling their bodies together, their bare skin touching. Sasuke moaned lightly and then broke the kiss, lowering himself. He unzipped Kiba's pants and pulled them down, along with the brunette's boxers. Kiba stepped out of the undergarments, letting them rest wherever they fell.

Sasuke stroked Kiba's length, smirking up at the brunette. Kiba's face grew red and he bit his lower lip to contain his grunts of pleasure. He had done this plenty of times with Sasuke, but something about Sasuke just set him off whenever he felt the Uchiha touch him. Especially in a sexual manner.

Sasuke placed his mouth on the tip of Kiba's cock and took the length of it into his mouth, almost gagging himself. He pulled away, Kiba's length almost leaving his mouth before he took the length into his mouth again.

Kiba let out a moan. Sasuke's mouth was so warm. He allowed his hand to rest on the Uchiha's head, gripping the raven locks and pushing Sasuke's head, allowing the Uchiha to take more of Kiba's length than Sasuke would be able to take on his own.

Sasuke gagged, pulling away from Kiba's length quickly removing the shaft from his mouth.

"If I wanted you to choke me, I would've asked," Sasuke said, venom in his voice. Though his hand did continue to stroke Kiba's shaft.

"It's not like you haven't asked before," Kiba said, winking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, digging his nail into the underside of Kiba's tip. Kiba winced in pain, but grunted with pleasure at the same time. He hated when Sasuke did that.

Sasuke smirked, letting go of Kiba's length. He unbuttoned his shorts and took them off, tossing them to the side. He then turned around and bent over onto the floor, his bare bottom in the air.

"Well, come on," Sasuke said, "This is the way you like it, right? Doggy style. Just like the freak you are."

Kiba smirked, preparing himself to enter Sasuke. He prodded Sasuke's entry with his tip, teasing Sasuke.

"Fucking push in already," Sasuke said, not really wanting to waste anymore time.

Kiba laughed, but he did as told. He slowly pushed into the Uchiha, holding his breath as he did so. Once he was fully inside of Sasuke, he exhaled. Sasuke was so perfect. Kiba remained in place, looking at Sasuke's perfect body; Feeling his perfect insides.

"Are ya gonna move or what?" Sasuke asked, "I have things to do."

Kiba smirked. He moved in and out, slowly increasing speed inside the Uchiha. He kept his hands placed on Sasuke's hips, steadying himself.

Sasuke moaned lightly, grinding against Kiba to increase the pleasure, as well as how deep Kiba went.

Kiba reached around Sasuke's waist, gripping the Uchiha's length and stroking it, hoping to give Sasuke as much pleasure as Sasuke was giving him. Though, he doubted he would be able to do so, since Sasuke's insides were so much better than a hand.

Kiba grunted, feeling that tingling sensation in his stomach that told him he was going to release soon. "S- Sasuke…"

"That soon?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're sensitive aren't you?"

Kiba smirked, "I'll show you sensitive."

Kiba slammed into Sasuke, going as deep and as hard as he could. He knew he had hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Sasuke when the Uchiha suddenly screamed out in pleasure. Kiba took this as his opportunity, holding off on his climax for as long as he could. He continued to slam into Sasuke, pounding away at the Uchiha's insides. His hand continued to grip Sasuke's length, stroking it vigorously.

When Sasuke let out a grunt and Kiba felt the release of Sasuke on his hand, Kiba decided it would be alright if he let loose as well. He finally couldn't stomach it anymore. He ejaculated deep inside of Sasuke, closing his eyes. He pulled out of the Uchiha, and put his clothes back on, watching Sasuke do the same.

Both were breathing heavily as they put their clothes back on. After both were fully dressed, they looked at each other.

Kiba smiled, "You came first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shut up, _dog_." Sasuke made a reach for the door.

"I'm just saying. Maybe you're the sensitive one," Kiba followed Sasuke out of the door, smiling.


End file.
